


Night In

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [11]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, hunter and supernatural being, slightly rough sex, vanity table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter enjoys the work he does that doesn't involve hunting various monsters, Lucian is less than fond of his magic shows, but can always find a way to distract him enough to keep him from going to them.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Night In

Peter stood at the large vanity that sat pressed against his bedroom wall, he leaned over the edge of the table to get a better look at his reflection as he carefully applied his eyeliner. He gripped the black pencil firmly in his hand, movement steady after years of practicing not jabbing himself in the eye with the damned thing. Typically, his makeup artist would do his makeup and hair before his performances, but after a mild disagreement and one shattered vase later he’d quit. Not that it was a big deal, Peter preferred handling it himself, it reminded him of his early days of doing this when he just performed on the sidewalks like an idiot, before he made it big. Once he was finished, he set the pencil back down on the vanity’s surface with the rest of his makeup, he combed his fingers through the thick dark strands of the wig he wore. In the reflection of the mirror he caught glimpse of a familiar figure coming up behind him, a moment later arms wrapped around his waist. He pretended to ignore the feeling of warm skin pressing against his back followed by lips pressing against his bare shoulder.

“Still can’t find a new makeup artist?” Lucian asked as he pressed another kiss to Peter’s shoulder.

“No, damn waste of money anyway.” He muttered not wanting to admit he’d pissed off about half of Vegas with his tendency to throw fits like a toddler.

The lycan chuckled, he curled his fingers in the locks of the wig his boyfriend wore giving a gentle tug. “You look like a stripper version of Jack Sparrow wearing this thing.” 

Peter glared at him, “That could be taken as a compliment honestly, besides it’s all part of the act.” He defended.

For the year they’d been together they’d circled around this disagreement in various forms. Lucian and Peter both knew what real magic was, real magic was the ability to turn into a hulking beast at will or when the wrong person crossed your path. Real magic was not pretending to cut a scantily clad woman in half. Still Peter enjoyed his act, there was a weird safety in faux magic, in throwing on shows and pretending the world wasn’t brimming with creatures and places that most humans couldn’t begin to comprehend. 

Lucian brushed his hair to the side pressing kisses against the side of Peter’s neck, he trailed his fingers down along his side bringing his hand to rest against the hunter’s hip. He very badly wanted to push him away and tell him he didn’t have time for this, he had to be at the casino in half an hour, but he found the ability to argue dying on his tongue as he felt his lover’s hand move to press against his crotch stroking him through the material of his leather pants. Peter’s eyes fell shut as he rocked his hips pressing against the palm of his hand, he groaned when teeth scraped against his skin feeling sharper than usual. 

“I think you secretly like this look.” Peter muttered.

“Like the clothes, prefer you out of them though.” 

At least they could meet in the middle there. 

Lucian curled his fingers in the wig pulling it from Peter’s head, the other man let out a sound of protest turning around in Lucian’s arms to face him. 

“That’s mine,” he reached for it, Lucian pulled it out of reach then tossed it onto the floor behind him. He chuckled at the way Peter glared at him.

“Much better,” he whispered before leaning in and trailing his tongue along the side of his partner’s neck, Peter’s resolve broke as a moan escaped him. He rolled his hips pressing himself against the older man, his fingers tightly gripped his arms. His moans grew louder when sharp teeth scraped along the delicate skin of his neck before gently biting.

Lucian reached down making quick work of unfastening his lover’s pants, Peter assisted him in pushing them down and kicking them off. The lycan’s hands returned to his hips his grip tight as he hoisted Peter up setting him on the vanity top. He wrapped his finger’s around the hunter’s cock slowly stroking him, he teased his tip with the pad of his thumb smirking against Peter’s neck when he felt him thrust up into his hand. 

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered against his ear before biting and sucking against the lobe. He stilled his hand waiting for his partner to tell him what he needed, what he desired. 

Peter groaned giving another desperate thrust of his hips, Lucian bit at his neck again. 

“Fuck me, I want you to fuck me.”

“Here?” He asked smiling against his skin.

Peter tangled his fingers in Lucian’s hair pulling hard, he moaned as he looked at the hunter. 

“Yes, here” 

Lucian smirked as he leaned back in kissing him deeply, his tongue pressing into Peter’s mouth. He placed one hand on the inside of Peter’s thigh his blunt nails scratching along the soft skin, he felt the way his muscles twitched under his touch, the way his cock twitched when the back of his hand just barely brushed against the underside of it. He used his other hand to open the top drawer of the vanity, he reached in digging around until his fingers closed around the bottle of lube, he knew was there from the hundreds of times they’d done this. He kissed down along Peter’s neck, his lips brushed against the forming marks he’d littered along his pale skin, if he felt he had the time he’d worship every inch of his boyfriend’s body, but he could feel he wasn’t in the mood for being teased and taking it slow tonight. Not now anyways. 

He pulled a loud moan from Peter as he pressed two lube slicked fingers into his hole, the hunter dug his fingers in against his shoulders pressing back against his hand, his legs wrapped around Lucian’s hips pulling him closer needing to feel more of him, all of him. Lucian carefully worked his fingers inside the tight heat of his body stretching him, he whispered loving praises against his skin as he thrust his fingers inside him earning another desperate moan as the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate. He pulled them halfway out then thrust them back in earning another moan in the form of his name. 

“Please just, please” His voice was rough, filled with lust and intense need that sent a shiver through his spine.

He slowly eased his fingers out of him. He kissed along Peter’s jaw as he worked on lubing up his own cock, he gripped his hip with one hand and slowly pressed the tip of his cock into him. He groaned at the sensation of being inside him, slowly entering him. It didn’t matter how many times they did this it always had a first time feel, a body he wanted to memorize every inch of, that he could never tire of. 

Peter thrust back against him; Lucian pushed the rest of the way inside him. He started at a slow pace that he knew wouldn’t last for long, Peter curled his fingers in his hair pulling him up to kiss him roughly. Lucian kept a tight grip on his hips as he thrust into him harder, his partner moaning into his mouth as he met him thrust for thrust. He placed a hand against Peter’s chest pushing back just the slightest bit as he pressed his own body as close to his as he could get in their current position. He kept his cock buried deep inside him as he thrust harder, Peter leaned his head back against the mirror moaning loudly, filthy words and the lycan’s name falling from his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing cock. Lucian’s hand rested against Peter’s throat where he could feel him swallow hard, feel the vibration of growls and moans and those small desperate whines he often tried to hide from him. When the other gave a slight nod of his head he carefully wrapped his fingers around his throat. He pulled mostly out then thrust back in hard, his grip on his throat tightening just the slightest bit as he fucked him. He could feel his own orgasm approaching as he watched the other man, his sweat soaked skin, hair sticking to his forehead, makeup smeared, and this look of intense pleasure on his face. There was something needing, loving in the way he thrust back against him, begged him, screamed his name. He tightened his grip further, his thumb gently stroking against his skin, he watched the signs in his face and body, his hand was very nearly cutting off Peter’s breath, only releasing when he noticed the way Peter’s hips jerked, a second later he was cumming over his hand and onto his own stomach. Lucian’s grip immediately loosened, he rested his head against Peter’s shoulder, eyes closed as he pounded into him. He moaned out the hunter’s name as he came inside him filling him with his own release. 

He felt gentle loving fingers brushing against his shoulder, touches that steered clear of the deep scars across the broad expanse of his back. He pressed a kiss against Peter’s chest before pulling back to look up at him, the other man smiled lazily at him.

“I’m never going to make it to the theater now.” He complained, the same smile on his lips. He placed a hand against Lucian’s cheek, he leaned up to gently kiss him.

“We could wash up, then I could take you on a date to make up for it.” He offered.

He’d prefer staying in, but he felt in a way he owed him something.

“Or and hear me out, you could take me to bed, and fuck my brains out there.” 

Lucian laughed, he kissed him again more firmly this time. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
